


Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》06

by praymoon



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Relationships: Malec - Relationship, Malec中文 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Malec1X10AU：《Shadow Hunter》06

13.

也許是今天要面見客戶，Alec穿的西裝不再五顏六色，而是保守的黑色搭配白襯衫、藍條紋領帶，Magnus很少看到他上班時穿這麼深沉的顏色。

他喜歡配戴一些小飾品，總是在右手的食指和小指戴上素面的白鋼戒指，左手則是隨意配戴任一款式的戒指在食指上，回家時會脫下來，並且會換上簡單的T恤看整天的書，近來更是迷上看一些有關闇影獵人的史料。

至於跑趴？就連Jace拉著他也甚少參與，身邊的人都說他這個派對動物轉性了。

與Issy分開後，他坐上了自己的轎車，打開了音響。

是調子柔和的慢歌，能讓人舒緩心情──可能Alec就喜歡這種音樂、也可能是因為要面見的人令他緊張。Magnus認為應該是後者，因為曾經的派對動物Alec從來就不吝於大聲播放那些節奏感強的音樂。

車子在樂聲中一路安穩地駛到了目的地──一座豪華酒店，這裡消費的價位之高，在紐約也是數一數二的，看來Alec要見大客戶了。

酒店內部的裝潢極盡奢華之能事，但這並不重要，Alec和幾位客戶一見面就展現了極高的社交天賦，即使在人群中，他也能和每個人都保持交談熱絡，風度極佳、應對得宜，即使高大英俊，他仍可以不搶鋒頭，但也絕不會被忽視。

他們似乎相談甚歡，遠遠地在酒店外就能聽到此起彼落的笑聲，一個下午酒已過三巡，幾個客戶已經有些東倒西歪，而Alec依然風度翩翩地和他們碰杯，此情此景，相信對結果已經很樂觀。

天色已晚，酒局之後，Alec沒有馬上駕車離開，而是先在酒店外漫步醒酒，整座酒店占地甚廣，周圍的燈飾閃閃發光，他甚至不用路燈也能看得很清楚。

忽然，一陣尖銳的驚叫劃破天際──

Alec酒醒了大半，回頭想看看到底發生了什麼事，叫喊聲夾雜著槍響呼嘯而來，只見酒店大門前，幾名保安人員身上都掛了彩，只見他們圍著一個黑黢黢的巨大人形，正奮力與之搏鬥。

他在第一眼就認出來，那是惡魔。

那是真正的惡魔。

子彈對牠毫無作用，只見那龐大而詭異的惡魔尖叫著展開油膩的肉翅，一個扭身就把圍攻牠的人們掃倒在地，轉身朝著唯一站立的人飛撲過來。

Alec幾乎是靠原始本能滾倒在地，堪堪閃過了攻擊，他從懷裡抽出一柄銀色短刀，驚險地斬下惡魔伸過來的長爪。

這也是他母親經常耳提面命的：不要忘記隨身攜帶武器。

但終究是沒有對付這種怪物的經驗，Alec久未訓練的身體有些遲鈍，他甚至來不及起身，惡魔就已經把他撲倒在地，身上火辣辣地疼，只見一張血盆大口滴著口水湊了過來──

轟的一聲炸響天際，Alec被震得瞬間耳鳴，身上幾乎碎骨的重量忽地消失，伴隨著一陣陣燒焦的煙硝味，眼前的怪物破碎成了齑粉。

Ale艱難地起身，西裝顯然已經毀了，但他無暇去管那些瑣事，只因他已遙遙地望見那個朝思暮想的人，一身漆黑，手裡正捧著深紅的焰火，如夜裡最亮的一盞明燈。

他揉了揉眼睛，踉蹌著往前一步、兩步，彷彿夢囈：「Magnus……」

遠處的人也回應了他，「Alexander！」

只見Magnus打了個響指，原本還只能遙遙相望的身影瞬間移動到他面前，那張帶著東方韻味的美好臉孔瞬時放大，他還有點恍神，才剛遭逢險境，又見到了夢中人像變魔術一樣出現在自己身邊，根本就沒來得及反應，腦子成了一團糨糊，只隱隱感到一股熱力透過胸口源源不絕地傳遞過來，不僅治癒了他的傷，也治癒了他的心。

好一陣子他才注意到原來是Magnus的手掌安放在他的胸口上施展魔法，他珍惜地將它握緊。

他們又靠近了，近在咫尺。Alec很滿意這個距離，只是此刻Magnus的臉色竟然比他這個傷患煞白許多，讓他有些擔心。

「Alexander，我……我很抱歉回來晚了，我在別處感應到有惡魔──不知道為什麼又出現了惡魔──天啊！我不過才離開你一會……」Magnus反過來執起Alec的手，狀似心疼地不斷撫摸。

Magnus那雙狹長而雅致的眼眸正不偏不倚地望著自己，終於不再是刻意地閉起、或是逃避般移開目光，而是將眼中滿溢的擔憂毫無保留地暴露在Alec面前。

Alec有些恍惚地笑了，笑得很美，也笑得很傻，像是終於摘到了天上的月亮。

但是Magnus可不覺得好笑，他鬆開手，退後了一步，「你笑什麼？你差點……」

「你在跟蹤我？」Alec笑得更加開懷。

Magnus神色大變，「什麼？不，我才沒有跟蹤你。」

「你，確實，跟蹤了，我。」

「不！我沒有。我才不會跟蹤……」

「這段時間以來，我一直感覺有人在我身邊──你在我身邊。原來這不是錯覺，這是真的。就是你在偷窺著我。」Alec湊上前，拉住Magnus剛剛放開的手，「而且你還說你『離開了一會。』」

Magnus亟欲否認，掙扎著想抽開手，但Alec手勁奇大，把他握得很緊，「我是在保護你……這不是跟蹤。我才不是那種人。」

Alec不再揶揄這位臉皮薄如蟬翼甚至掩飾得有些笨拙的大術士，只是靜靜地望著他，像要把他深深嵌入在腦海裡。

一陣淒厲的哭聲忽然響起，兩人不約而同望向酒店，是那些劫後餘生的傷患甦醒了。

「我去處理。」Magnus抽開手，再三檢查他身上是否已經完好無缺、衣服也比來時還新之後，安撫地拍拍他的肩，轉身走了。

手中的餘溫仍然溫暖得直達心窩，而他還不想那麼快放開。

14.

由於目擊者實在太多了，Magnus忙活了很久，除了幫他們治療身上的傷，也要將記憶竄改，而且他還得把現場的一片狼藉收拾成比較合理的樣子。

他揮舞著簡潔俐落的手勢，彷彿是一場音樂會裡慷慨激昂的指揮家，將酒店所有被破壞的物品恢復原狀，掉落的吊燈重新飛回了天花板上，東倒西歪的桌椅自動歸位。這場鬧劇，似乎被修改為一場無人傷亡也無人損失的無頭搶案。

Alec不知道魔法也會耗盡，直到Magnus虛弱地倒向豪華酒店外那巴洛克藝術式的門柱時，他心中才有了個底，連忙跑過去，打算帶他到車裡休息。

誰知半空中忽地破開一條暗紫色大口，一隻惡魔拍著肉翅從異次元中蹦了出來，Alec甚至來不及喊，Magnus就被一爪子拍飛了出去！

「Magnus！不！」

Magnus重摔在地，難以起身，那惡魔似乎想乘勝追擊，在空中一個迴旋俯衝，撲向虛弱的Magnus，只見一道銀光閃爍，那醜陋的身軀在空中瞬間僵直，應聲倒了下去。

Alec還維持著射出銀刃的姿勢，因為情況危急，有些使勁過度，手臂陣陣發麻。

他趕忙跑上前扶起Magnus查看他的傷勢，只見一條手臂鮮血淋漓、袖子破碎，漆黑的外套被血濡濕，Alec脫下自己的外套先將他的手臂做初步包紮，並把人抱到柱子旁倚著稍作歇息，那雙抱人的手卻沒有放開。

「這點傷，等我恢復能量就能治好。」Magnus看他擔憂的模樣，內心彷彿被糖絲小針扎了一下，既甜蜜又刺痛。

Alec還想說些什麼，只見Magnus突然瞠大了眼，驚愕地看著他的身後，「小心！」

但他並沒有服從這聲呼喚中所表達的意涵，面對那突如其來的攻擊，Alec抱著Magnus硬生生吃了這一爪，他們幾乎是用飛的摔了出去，在地上滑行了好幾米。

Magnus驚怒交加，乾涸的身體瞬間爆發出了最後的力量，雙掌齊出，猛地射出一道金白色烈焰，毫不留情地炸碎了惡魔，四散的碎片飆出了足足三丈高。

「Alexander，你要撐住，千萬要醒著。」他拖著傷臂將痛苦喘息的Alec抱在懷裡，趁著他還有意識，開啟了通道把人帶回了自己的公寓。

臥室地板上一路逶迤著Alec鮮紅的血跡，他小心翼翼地把人放上床，不顧身上也有傷，也不顧法力幾乎耗盡，只是迅速打了個響指施以治療。

但那個狼狽的傷患卻握住了他的手腕，「Magnus，你需要休息，你也受傷了。」

「別說傻話了，Alexander，你的傷很嚴重……」然而術士只是輕輕撥開他的手，固執地繼續替他治療，「剛才你為什麼不閃開？」

Alec閉起眼睛，虛弱地一笑，「我要是閃開，你怎麼辦？」

「你可能會死，你知道嗎？」Magnus施展法術的雙手有些顫抖，「Alexander，你要是死了，我……」

「抱歉，我只是沒想那麼多……」Alec好聽的嗓音彷彿也被惡魔撕碎般沙啞，「我不會死的，我是闇影獵人。」

「你才不是……」Magnus忍住鼻酸的感覺，現在可不是情緒潰堤的時候。

但是他卻止不住抖得厲害的雙手。

Ragnor和Catarina聞訊都到場幫忙，雖然沒有魔法，但他們仍可以幫忙調製魔藥，觀察傷勢。

Alec很快就陷入昏睡，只見一條條黑色的血絲正慢慢地爬上Alec的脖子，而法力耗盡的Magnus也沒能完全治好全部的傷，只是暫時止了血。

「天使血。」Catarina喃喃道，「沉睡的天使血救了他，這惡魔的爪子上有劇毒，他還能活著都是天使保佑。」

臥室門喀嚓一聲打開了，Ragnor拿來一瓶剛調劑好的療傷魔藥，讓Magnus先給Alec敷上，他背上那幾道怵目驚心的爪痕只暫時結了層薄薄的痂，幾處甚至深可見骨，Magnus不忍再看，擺擺手讓Catarina接手包紮。

魔藥發揮作用，傷口已無大礙，但床上的人卻仍然冒著冷汗，不見甦醒，Magnus緊張地來回踱步，「他有天使血，那為什麼還不醒？」

看著Alec忽明忽暗的臉色，黑色血絲已漸漸爬上了他英俊的臉龐，劇毒顯然沒有散去。Magnus愈來愈著急，幾乎咬破了自己的嘴唇，嘴角滲出血來。

忽然，他像想到什麼似的停下踱步，「Raphael，我需要Raphael！」

Ragnor忙按住他，「老朋友，你糊塗了嗎？你自己也受傷了。」

Magnus搖頭，轉身朝外走去，「我的傷不重要。現在，我需要找到Raphael。」

「Magnus，冷──靜──」Catarina擋在門口，「你看看你這個樣子，就算去找Raphael，他也一定會要你先治療自己。」

那驚慌失措的術士終於稍稍冷靜下來，低頭看自己的模樣──左臂袖子完全撕裂，傷口只是大略用衣物綁住，此刻還在不斷滴血。他不得不承認自己穿上黑衣是非常明智的選擇，因為根本看不出到底流了多少鮮血，如果Alec知道了，想必寧可把他打暈也要送去醫院。

Magnus讓Catarina粗略地處理他的傷處，又匆匆換了簡單的裝束，就啟程去找Raphael了。

Raphael很快就答應了他的要求，但作為他的乾兒子，Raphael對他這副外強中乾的模樣十分不滿意，即使已經完全包紮起來，吸血鬼靈敏的嗅覺還是能聞到濃濃的血腥味和藥水味。

「你不要跟我說你久久談一次戀愛就又出了這麼多事。」Raphael邊搖頭，邊在他懷裡多塞了好幾包血袋。

「謝謝，噢！Raphael……太多了，夠了。」Magnus還不太能使用魔法，一條手臂又受傷，實在有點馱不動。

「我只是讓你幫我拿一下。」Raphael關上冰庫大門，轉過身來，把Magnus拿不動的血袋全部攬到懷裡。「要去哪裡？你告訴我。」

「我的房子。Raphael，你不需要……」

Raphael擺擺手，「你要我自己先拿過去還是我揹你一起過去？」

「好吧。」Magnus拿他沒辦法，只好妥協。

畢竟吸血鬼的速度在他無法使用魔法時實在是一大助力。

他那還帶點稚嫩、蒼白而俊美的義子雖然與他不常來往，但凡只要遇上事情，一定都是義不容辭，即便Magnus並不經常求助於人，畢竟Raphael才是經常出事的那個。

Raphael替他將大量的血袋裝進包提在手上，雙腿微曲，用眼神示意他上來，而他還不挪地。

「這沒什麼好丟臉的，來吧，一下就到了。」早就看出他在糾結什麼的Raphael不顧他掙扎直接把人拉到背上。

Alec似乎是被魘住了，在床上輾轉反側，不斷喘息、呻吟，惡魔毒液讓他全身上下有如火燒，Catarina很緊張，怕他撕扯到傷口，忙喊Ragnor去她包裡拿鎮靜針劑。

不一會兒，Magnus就回來了，但因為無法使用魔法，只好敲門而入，Ragnor一開門看到術士被吸血鬼揹著的畫面，愣了好半晌都沒回神。

眼下替Alec輸血更重要，Magnus懶得理他，直奔臥室去了。

Alec輸血後就不見夢魘了，爬滿臉龐的黑色紋路褪去大半，露出蒼白的臉色，看得出他呼吸勻長，睡得安穩許多。

多虧了Raphael，血源十分充足，多餘的那些血袋Magnus還囑咐他帶回去。

眾人照顧個大活人折騰到大半夜也都累了，Magnus催促他們快點回去休息，Ragnor走前還想嘲笑Magnus被揹回來的窘狀，被他一記眼刀給驅逐了。

然而，一天、兩天……

不知已經過了多少天，Alec始終沒有醒轉過來。


End file.
